A Hope in Matryoshka
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: ... hei, bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa tersebut tak pernah kembali? KiKuro


A Hope in Matryoshka

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Hanya drabble aneh dari tulisan tangan seorang yang sedang galau. KiKuro, otepe saya /bukan

* * *

"Kuroko_cchi_~!" sapa seorang pria pertengahan dua puluh kepada seseorang yang sedang berjaga di toko buku. Tingkah pria yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan usianya ini dengan cepat menuai protes dari yang terpanggil.

Meletakkan jari di depan bibir, pria yang dipanggil Kuroko_cchi_ ini menatap lawan bicaranya datar. "Tidak boleh ribut di toko buku, Kise-_kun_," ucapnya. Tangannya yang bebas segera menunjuk para calon pelanggan toko yang sedang membaca buku, menyeleksi buku mana yang ingin mereka ambil.

Pria kekanakan tadi, Kise, mengerucutkan bibirnya semaju mungkin. "_Mou_, Kuroko_cchi_. Ini bukan perpustakaan, lagi pula sebenarnya kita bisa memutar musik supaya pelanggan tidak bosan," sahutnya, memandangi muka datar Kuroko_cchi _–nama sebenarnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, ngomong-ngomong- dengan wajah anak anjing memelas. Hampir mirip dengan Nigou, anak anjing yang dipelihara Kuroko sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, kalau saja matanya warna biru.

"Tetap tidak boleh, ruang untuk membaca tidak boleh berisik," Kuroko tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise, ia sedang fokus menghitung belanjaan seorang pemuda yang membeli banyak sekali komik. Kise menopang dagu ditopang oleh meja kasir, setelah mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk.

Hening melanda.

"Tiga ribu seratus lima puluh dua yen," ucap Kuroko datar, memecahkan keheningan yang merayapi mereka bertiga. Tangannya segera membungkus belanjaan si pemuda, dan memberikannya. Pemuda itu tampak kesulitan sekali membawa barang belanjaannya yang banyak –dan isinya komik semua- itu.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Kuroko duduk sebentar. "Hari ini tidak ada jadwal penerbangan, Kise-_kun_?" tanyanya kepada Kise, yang ternyata memandanginya dari tadi dengan wajah tertekuk. Pria dengan rambut pirang itu menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tidak ada, makanya aku ke sini! Kuroko_cchi_ seharusnya melihatku memakai baju pilot, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku ada penerbangan-_ssu_!" Kuroko mengangguk datar, sementara di depannya Kise cemberut karena menurutnya tanggapan Kuroko benar-benar tidak berbobot.

Kuroko berdiri lagi, ketika seorang pelanggan lain menyerahkan belanjaannya. "Tapi aku tidak janji," katanya, tanpa menatap Kise. Menghiraukan teriakan protes dari Kise semacam "Ehh? Kenapa-_ssu_?" dan tetap menjalankan tugasnya –menghitung belanjaan-.

Pelanggan itu pergi, Kuroko duduk kembali. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku bukan _morning person_. Sulit bagiku untuk bangun lebih awal, apalagi hanya untuk melihat Kise-_kun_ pakai seragam pilot," ia menyahut, tanpa menyadari air mata buaya Kise mengalir deras.

"Kuroko_cchi_ kejam-_ssu_!"

Rentetan tawa menjadi babak akhir di pertemuan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

Kuroko berhasil bangun lebih awal hari ini –hari di mana Kise memintanya untuk datang ke bandara demi melihatnya memakai seragam pilot-, kontras dengan yang dikatakannya pada pria pirang itu kemarin sore. "Kuroko_cchi_~! Terima kasih sudah datang!" disertai sapaan hangat musim panas ala Kise Ryouta, mantan model remaja yang kini menjadi pilot muda.

"Ya, tidak masalah," sahut Kuroko, masih dengan wajah datar meskipun rambutnya masih melawan gravitasi. Bisa ditebak, dia belum mandi.

Sadar dengan perbedaan Kuroko pagi ini, Kise segera menilai. "Biar kutebak, Kurokocchi pasti belum mandi," ucapnya, hendak tertawa tapi tidak tega. Dirinya pun memaklumi, Kuroko memang bukan orang yang bisa bangun pagi, tak ada waktu baginya untuk mandi setelah capek-capek bangun pagi.

Sebenarnya, bukan pertama kali Kuroko pergi menemui Kise di bandara, untuk melihatnya memakai seragam pilot. Terhitung sudah puluhan kali, dan jika mereka bertemu di bandara pada pagi hari, bisa dipastikan rambut Kuroko akan awut-awutan dengan mata berkantung hitam.

"Kuroko_cchi_, pagi ini aku akan ke Rusia, kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Kise. Memang, biasanya ketika Kise akan pergi, ia akan bertanya pada Kuroko, mau dibawakan oleh-oleh apa dan semacamnya. Menurutnya, karena mereka sudah kenal sejak lama, jadi rasanya akan semakin akrab kalau Kuroko dibawakan oleh-oleh.

Kuroko diam, berpikir. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, sebelum akhirnya menyahut. "Boneka matryoshka," Kuroko menyahut cepat.

Kise mengangguk riang, seperti kebiasaannya ketika telah menemukan jawaban dari Kuroko_cchi_-nya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Kuroko_cchi_~!" melambaikan tangan sembari menarik koper dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Sesaat, Kuroko hanya mampu terdiam. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencoba menggapai Kise, yang tentu saja sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Ia ingin memanggil pemilik surai emas tersebut, namun entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Ia tidak tahu, perasaan yang sangat mengganggunya ini.

Padahal mereka sudah sering seperti itu. Kuroko akan mengantarkan kepergian Kise di bandara, dengan lambaian tangan sampai jumpa dari Kise. Diikuti senyum tipis selamat jalan yang tersungging tulus dari bibir Kuroko.

Namun hari ini, Kuroko tak tahu apa alasannya, dia tak bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Benar-benar tidak bisa.

Seakan-akan ia merasa, Kise, Kise-_nya_, tidak akan pernah kembali.

Rasa ini begitu sesak untuknya. Begitu penuh di dadanya. Begitu membuncah hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Ia tak tahu alasannya.

Ah, tapi, biasanya kalau seseorang pergi sembari mengucapkan sampai jumpa, biasanya dia akan kembali, bukan?

... ya

biasanya...

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"_Berita hari ini, Pesawat NAA Airlines bertipe Boeing 757-400 rute dari Serbia ke Tokyo, jatuh sore tadi setelah menabrak sebuah gunung es di Serbia. Seluruh awak beserta penumpangnya-"_

.

.

.

... sementara pembawa berita tetap melanjutkan apa yang ia sampaikan, satu cangkir terjatuh dari tangan seorang pria, membuat isinya tumpah terlupakan ke lantai...

"Kise-_kun_..."

.

.

.

.

Di antara tumpukan salju, sebuah boneka wanita gemuk tersenyum pada cuaca yang semakin memburuk. Seakan bertanya kepada dunia, dan orang yang membawanya...

.

.

... hei, bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa tersebut tak pernah kembali?

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

a/n:

Saya galau. Titik. Just it.


End file.
